Invisible
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Hermione tells Harry how she feels...through a song! READ AND REVIEW...please!


**Invisible**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction ONESHOT**

**By: Mazakai**

**Started: January 25, 2008**

**Completed: ****February 6, 2008**

**Disclaimer: ****This was a spur of the moment thing that I thought of when I was straightening my hair and listening to my music on iTunes. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Hermione sat on a stool on the small stage that had been set up in the common room. They had karaoke night every other Friday night, just as a way to get the house to unite and have fun. Hermione had finally decided to buck up the courage and sing the next time, making sure that Harry and Ron attended the informal show. She more so wanted Harry there rather than Ron. He was…well…he was…important to her performance. Contrary to popular belief, Hermione wasn't crushing on her red-headed friend, but rather her handsome raven hair best friend. 

But said raven haired young man was currently infatuated with the youngest of the Weasley's children. Even though it was plain to see to everyone else that Ginny wasn't interested in Harry anymore, Harry stubbornly ignored the signs and kept crushing on the younger girl. Hermione watched her friend everyday pine over the younger Gryffindor, and it tore her up inside to see him so adamantly want the uninterested younger red-head. She was jealous of the fact that her chances of getting closer to Harry were stopped short of the mere memory of her once friend. She hadn't realized how strong her once simple crush had gotten, but after all the time they had spent together over the last six years, it was hard not to see just how it _**had**_ grown into the degree it was at the present moment.

So that was why she was sitting on a stool, in front of the rest of her house, getting ready to sing her heart out. She was finally going to tell Harry, indirectly through song, how she felt. She had chosen to wear a pair of simple snug dark blue jeans and a snug red t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a tame curly pony-tail. It had gotten cold earlier in the evening so she also had a light black sweater jacket over the red shirt. You could just barely see the toes of her heeled shoes, but she was now 5' 6'' rather than her regular 5'2''. She could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach and she swallowed quickly. Lavender was bouncing on to the stage to introduce Hermione and her song; there was no backing out now.

"Hi everybody and thanks for coming tonight! It's great to see that so many people are interested in this activity! Our last singer tonight before the free sing is our one and only Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger! Hermione had decided to serenade us tonight with the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. So without further ado…Miss Hermione Granger!" Lavender bounded off the small stage and over to the sound board thingy and waited for the signal from Hermione that she was ready to go. Hermione swallowed once more, forcing her anxiety down, before nodding to Lavender who pressed play on the CD. The intro played and Hermione took a breath before singing.

"**She can't see the way your eyes, ****Light up when you smile, ****She'll never notice how you stop and stare,**** Whenever she walks by,**** And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her,**** But you are everything to me**" Hermione started out strong yet softly, building as the verse went on. The emotions came easily and she looked around slightly before she found Harry in the middle of the room seated at a small table with Ron and a few of the other seventh year boys. On the last line of the phrase, Hermione felt the tears sparkle in her eyes as she looked deeply into Harry's emerald orbs.

"**And I just wanna show you, ****She don't even know you, ****She's never gonna love you like I want to, ****You just see right through me but if you only knew me, ****We could be a b****eautiful, miracle, unbelievable, ****Instead of just invisible**..." Harry gave her a slightly questioning look, and yet she didn't break eye contact with him and kept singer her heart out. She could hear her mezzo soprano singing voice through the monitors and was grateful to her parents who had gotten her a vocal instructor when she was younger.

"**There's a fire inside of you,**** That can't help ****shine**** through, ****She's never gonna see the light, ****No matter what you do, ****And all I think about is how to make you think of me, ****And everything that we could be**…" Hermione brought her empty hand up to her heart and smiled brightly, but then her smile faltered and she looked sad again. Everyone was entrapped be her performance thus far and she was only half of the way through with her song…and confession.

"**And I just wanna show you, ****She don't even know you, ****She's never gonna love you like I want to, ****You just see right through me but if you only knew me, ****We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,**** Instead of just invisible**…" Hermione shook her head and really sold the song. Some of the girls around the room had tears in their eyes. Harry kept his attention on Hermione, just like she kept her attention on his. Silently his eyes were asking her questions, trying to piece all the pieces of the puzzle together. Ron tried to get his attention, but Harry merely brushed his hand aside without looking down or away from Hermione's intense and emotional chocolate orbs.

"**Like shadows in a faded light, ****Oh we're invisible, ****I just wanna look in your eyes, ****And make you realize**…" A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she gave Harry a watery smile, trying to answer his questions with her own facials. Comprehension was slowly beginning to dawn on Harry, he closed his eyes briefly and when they snapped open a second later, she saw comprehension, pain, quilt, sadness, and somehow affection swimming in his brilliant eyes, which almost looked watery from the stage.

"**I just wanna show you, ****She don't even know you, ****Baby let me love you let me want you, ****You just see right through ****me, ****But if you only knew me, ****We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, ****Instead of just invisible**…" Hermione put every emotion into the last chorus, nearly standing up on the stage. Another single tear flowed down her cheek, but she ignored it, looking directly at Harry, hoping that he understood and thought about what she was singing, even though she knew he was already. She could also see Ron out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was finally realizing what was going on between his two friends. He looked stricken sort of at the realization that Hermione liked Harry rather than him all this time. He had secretly liked Hermione since their first year, but had always denied that he had when confronted about it. Thousand of '_what if_' questions were racing through his head and Ron suddenly felt dizzy and sick. He couldn't watch this anymore and got up from the table and nearly ran out of the common room.

"**She can't see the way your eyes**** Light up when you smile**..." Hermione smiled another watery smile at Harry and bowed her head at the end of her song. Everyone in the common room was standing and cheering or wiping their eyes rid of the tears that Hermione had invoked upon them through her singing. Lavender bounded up the stairs, tears running freely from her eyes, and gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, yet wanted nothing more to get off the stage…and to him.

"Well…sniff I don't think we've had such a moving performance before, or at least one that I can remember. Everyone give it up for Hermione Granger!" Lavender exclaimed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket. Everyone cheered again and Hermione gave a small bow before nearly jumping off the stage. Everyone gave her hugs or congratulated her on her performance, but Hermione gracefully made her way around talking to everyone and spotted Harry waiting for her in a somewhat secluded corner of the room.

Shyly she made her way towards him, a small blush coving her cheeks. Harry held out a hand and Hermione timidly reached out and took it in hers. He gently tugged her until she was close enough to wrap both his arms around her in a tight hug. Hermione rested her head against his chest and felt his heart beating madly. She felt Harry burry his face in her hair and hold her even closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest like she had always wanted to. After a few moments, Harry pulled away slightly and tipped her face up to look at his. He looked into her rich brown eyes and smiled his own quirky smile.

"Why didn't you just tell me, 'Mione? Wouldn't it have been easier than getting up in front of the entire house and singing?" he asked quietly, almost whispering.

"I knew that I could get you to listen this way. I've tried to tell you before, but either you were busy, distracted, or I couldn't get up enough courage to come right out and say how I felt. I wanted to tell you for so long, but…I just…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence as two soft, warm lips descended on hers, effectively quieting whatever she was going to say. She sighed through her nose, and gave into the warm feeling that was spreading though her body, starting at her lips, and began to kiss Harry back gently. He held her closer and began kissing her with a bit more passion, a bit more urgency, a bit more hunger. She met him kiss for kiss, movement for movement.

Slowly they pulled away when the need for air became too great to ignore. She looked into Harry's sparkling emerald orbs and saw the love he felt for her shining through his eyes and the tears that had welled up due to all the emotions that were running through Harry at the moment. She smiled brightly and he smiled back, before leaning down to her ear.

"You never were invisible to me…I was just needed someone to take the blinders off for me to see what was really happening in my heart. Never think that you were invisible to me…I love you." Harry whispered being pulled back into another heated kiss by the woman of his dreams.

**

* * *

****Okay, I'm done, haha, this was just an idea that came to me one night when I was doing my hair and supposedly cleaning my room shush, haha. All thoughts are welcome, so read and review! This might be the last I update for awhile, show choir season start this weekend, so I'm gonna be pretty busy and I have to write my junior research paper along with this along with college hunting! Wish me luck! THANKS FOR READING, NOW REVIEW, REVIEW I SAY!!!!!! CHAO!!!!!**

**Mazakai**


End file.
